


Hospital Voyeurism

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Hospital Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Resident Evil Outbreak, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindy takes care of George after getting shot by accident. This lead to feelings that she will soon regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Voyeurism

**September 25, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

The three are doing well in the hospital. They managed to split up to find a way out of the hospital. George and Cindy know that Jim hated hospitals and needles, he had nosocomephobia since he was a little kid; he could remember the incident a few months ago when Jim had to get vaccinated...

_He arrived at the room. George was examining the vaccines. A few of his patients had a fear of hospitals, germs and/or needles when they come here. Apparently, Jim is having a panic attack since he'd arrived: extreme anxiety, shaking, rapid breathing, dizziness, sweating and nauseated._

_"Are you're all right?" George asked._

_"Yeah. I'm cool." Jim answered, still shaking. He is scared to death on needles, he've skipped three vaccinations due to that. That's why Jim had to come today. He's praying that it's not about shots._

_"Okay. Here we go..." He open the vaccine case and took out three vaccines and set them on the table. He put the gloves on and grabbed the first one: it was the Varicella vaccine._

_Of course, that made Jim yelled out, "Oh shit!" And ran out of the room._

_He sighed. This is one of those situations he had to choose: let him catch the disease, fight to get vaccinated, or use a tranquilizer dart. So George pressed the "call" button and four doctors and two nurses arrived. He told them that Jim ran out in panic BEFORE he had even started. The nurse told him that he had a fear of hospitals and needles. All of them grabbed the darts and ran out._

_Meanwhile, Jim runs around willy-nilly, going into rooms to hide. They split up and go into rooms to set as a trap. Unfortunately, those traps had failed since Jim can dodge those darts. When he went to the next room, George jumped out with an tranquilizer shot._

_"Oh my god! Get that away from me!!" He yelled._

_Suddenly, the door was locked. "If you take the vaccines, I won't use this on you - This one will make you become nauseated and throw up. If you refused to, I will use this." He said._

_"...." Jim didn't say anything. Instead, he unlocked the door and a doctor and nurse managed to grab him. George walked up to inject the tranquilizer into his arm. They released him and he started running. Unfortunately, it was starting to work and he fell down. That was the last thing he saw before he blacked out..._

_When he finally woke up an hour later, he was nauseated and reach down to the garage can to throw up. There were bandages on his arm (there were two on his left and three on his right.) He ran out of the hospital soon after that..._

Anyway, Jim is holding the Burst Handgun, walking to the door. Scared, he closed his eyes and opened the door, shooting immediately.

"Ow! Jim!"

He realized it was George. After that incident, he send an therapist to help him overcome his fear. 

"My bad."

"You want me to get her?"

"Sure."

He left and a few moments later, the two arrived.

"I'm going to take care of a few things. I'll be back." He told them, then left.

It was silence. The wound was just inches away from his manhood. She need to take care of the wound. Grabbing out a couple of herbs from her Herb Case, and her Bandage, she smiled at him. Those two are becoming friends now since the outbreak started, they had similar likes. She mixed the herbs with water and it turned into an herb paste (XD). Cindy told him to pull his pants down so she could take care of it, she started to apply to the wound soon after that. Her soft touch was very soft for him. He was slowly losing a battle against his sexual instinct and felt blood quickly rushing to his manhood. Before he knew it, he had a massive erection, his manhood pulsing in anticipation.

Cindy began to notice his erected penis, underneath his boxers. She felt her face turn red and tried to ignore it. She had been attracted to him, but kept her feelings. 

"Well, it least it not serious." She said, as she finished tidying the Bandage up. Sighing, she sat down from where he was sitting at. 

"Cindy..." He finally managed to whisper, she pulled back to look at him. He couldn't even say something. He had feelings for her, but couldn't form the words to say that he loves her.

He stroked her face gently and pulled her into his arms. "George..." She whispered. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. He kissed her sweetly, letting his hands roam over her back. Her loins were now ablaze with excitement, dripping with each passing moment. When they pulled away, she slowly removed her blue and white striped shirt with a blue low-cut vest (along with her black lacy bra), revealing two perfect nipples. His tongue reached to her left one and lick it slowly, before slowly sucking it. He reached up her skirt to her black panties, slowly removing it to reveal her vagina, with tight lips (she had been on relationships for years, but never broke her virginaity.) and a small patch of blonde hair. He saw the wetness shine in the moonlight and slowly caressed her lips, enjoying the wet smoothness they provided. She had to take her skirt off.

"I had been a virgin during my life...Afraid to break that because of pain..." Cindy told him, as he spread her legs. He lowered his head and gently slid his tongue along her clit. Cindy whimpered and moaned, feeling his mouth rubbing against her so tenderly. She held onto the back of his head, wanting him to go a bit further. "Please, don't stop..." He did what she hoped for -he stuck his tongue and slid it between her folds, the sweet taste filled his mouth. He went slow, wanting Cindy to take every moment of pleasure. Halfway there, he pulled his tongue out and slowly licked her clit. After a four minutes, she went into orgasm.

After recovering, she thanked him for that and returned the favor. He took off his tie and removed his clothes; soon, they're clothes were off and the only is wearing is their shoes. Afterwards, she leaned down and took the tip of his cock between her lips, releasing a moan. She moved purposefully slow as she took more of him into her mouth. With his free hand, George pawed furiously at her clit. Soon he felt himself coming. With a groan, he came, releasing cum into her mouth. She swallowed and tasted it: it was sweeter. He jerk his cock so he could be hard again. His penis pulsing with want.

George brought his mouth to Cindy's, their kiss a mixture of the flavor of each other. After pulling away, he stroked his hands lightly over her flesh and positioned himself at her opening, looking at her. With one quick thrust, he was fully inside her. She gasped slightly at the pain, and he kissed her neck softly, letting his hand play with her breast as his tongue traced patterns on her flesh.

"Does it hurts?" 

"No. It was, but not anymore..."

Once Cindy was comfortable, he took her gently and slowly. It was two minutes before she replied, "I'm gonna to..Aah! Oooh..." He pulled out, watching her hold her legs apart and squirt hardly. He entered back in and resumed, only this time she was moaning loudly. Halfway, he could feel her body tensing in anticipation and quickened his movements, wanting to finish at the same time as her. Finally, when the wave of pleasure, or their orgasm took them over, his lips captured her own and he kissed her passionately. As for Cindy, it pushed her the limit and send her into multiple orgasms, squirting every 14 seconds until her seventh one. He told her to turn around and put on lubricant on her anus, before entering inside there. Slowly, he started to like the tightness, just before he went a little faster. Moaning again, her hand reached over at her pussy and rubbed it (although there still cum left over). Soon his limit broke out and he came into there. Pulling out, he got himself into hardness again and enter back into her pussy. Sighing again, she reached her hand to her clit and rubbed it around in circles. He kissed her again as he was thrusting. Suddenly, her orgasm was here and she squirting at him. He finally came, moaning with his cum filling her up. Afterwards, Cindy laid down on the bed, completely exhausted.

"It was wonderful." She said, as she kissed him back.

"I know. I love you. We need to protect ourselves." 

Cindy held George close as his member grew soft and left her with a small  _pop!_ She parted her legs, sensing the fluids running down her. "Aah... That feels good...so...oh fuck.." She came again, but realized she said a cuss word. She never cuss and that was a mistake.

He brought her into a kiss one last time. "Come one. Let's get going."

As they were getting dressed, Jim came in and sees this. He covered his eyes in shocked.

"Oh my god!"

**A couple of months later...**

Cindy noticed that she was feeling more hungry that usual recently. She was more moody towards everyone. He was on her mind now more than ever. And she always felt nauseous and throwing up when she got up in the morning. The bulge was getting more noticeable by the months. Even Yoko and Kevin were getting worried. They knew that there was something wrong with her. With Yoko, she arranged an appointment with a special doctor. Once in the office, her doctor could see what was going on. Based on what she told her, she quickly reached a conclusion.

"Cindy? It's really hard to say something like this to you. Just know that there are people out there that can willing to help you."

"What? What is it?" She asked.

Of course, she was upset and crying when her doctor told her. When she got home, there was a call. It was George.

"You know how to take care of children?"

"No, what is it?!" He asked, in a worried tone.

"The test was positive. I'm pregnant." She confessed.

Although that will made him upset, it resulted them getting married. She was happy to look out for him.

And this changed her life forever...

 

 


End file.
